


The King of Everything

by UisceOneLove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dark Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Billy Hargrove, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Pretty much a slave Steve honestly, Smut, Submissive Steve, Top Billy Hargrove, Unreliable Narrator technically, dominant Billy, possessed Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Everything feels right. Steve doesn't remember a time when he ever felt this good or safe. He didn't want to be empty ever again.Billy won't let him be empty.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	The King of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll put a trigger warning here just for the fact that while Steve believes this is consensual, he's being controlled by Mindflayer!Billy so it isn't really. I also didn't know if this was enough to count as an Explicit rating so I went with better safe than sorry.
> 
> I had an urge to write this, so I did. Am I ashamed? Not really. Should I be? Maybe.

Everything feels right. Steve doesn't remember a time when he ever felt this good or safe.

A moan slips softly from between his lips. He shuts his eyes and lets his head fall back. The hands that grip his hips tighten further, spurring Steve on as he lifts and rocks in the sweaty lap beneath him. A thrill ran through him at the thought of there being bruises from that touch.

Steve felt like he was burning from the inside out and it only made him want to keep going until there was nothing left but ash. Before Billy, he'd been a cold shell.

But Billy made him warm. Only Billy.

Steve cried out in bliss when he came down to meet the thrust of the blond's hips. Billy's cock filled every inch of him. Like he'd been made for Billy. Nothing was ever this good before. Nothing ever felt so right.

He didn't want to be empty ever again.

Billy won't let him be empty.

"Fuck, Harrington, imagine how damn good it would've been if I'd had you sooner," Billy said.

Steve did imagine it, because Billy wanted him to, and it was a shame. He didn't know why they hadn't done it, can't remember what would have ever made him _not_ want Billy. 

A name, _Nancy_ , flitted through his head but was banished just as quick as it came. That's right. He had mistakenly been with another, with so many. He was ashamed that he ever wasted his time on the Wheeler girl. If it wasn't for her then Steve could have offered himself to Billy at the Halloween party. 

No wonder Billy had been so angry with him until now. Steve deserved those beatings for making Billy wait to have him. 

A hand hooked into his hair and _pulled_ , pain licking at his scalp and receding into a fresh burst of pleasure that sent his hips sliding down in a more desperate pace. Billy pulled Steve's head down to look at him, cerulean eyes bracketed by inky veins that had his stomach free falling in a delicious way. The sharp smile had the brunet wanting to bare his neck.

He will wait for Billy to ask him to do it.

"Now that I've got you, Stevie, I don't plan on giving you up. How's that sound, hm?"

It sounded like heaven. 

"Please," Steve whimpered, squeezing around Billy's cock like he could keep it there if he did it tight enough.

Billy's hand let go of and drifted down to curl around Steve's neck. "Please, what?" he asked, fingers squeezing. Steve's breath wasn't cut off completely, just enough to make his head spin, but he loved it. Anything Billy wanted to do to him, he loved. 

"I'm all yours, my King," Steve gasped, gripping Billy's wrist and pressing into the hold. "Please keep me."

"Who knew you'd sound so pretty when you beg?"

Billy didn't let go of him as he slid his feet up for enough leverage to send them rolling. He pinned Steve against the sheets, hiking one of the brunet's legs over his shoulder to get a deeper angle that sent him screaming.

Every snap of Billy's hips made Steve just burn up even more. He didn't want it to stop. Steve hooked his other leg around his King's waist to keep him close, a piercing heat building in his abdomen. And when he felt Billy strike him deep, hitting right into his prostate--

His world whited out.

His back arched off the bed with his keening, nails biting into Billy's back.

_More._

_He needed more._

"You want more, Stevie?" Billy growled in his ear. Had he been pleading aloud? Did his King know?

"Pleasepleaseplease," Steve babbled, he wanted to deserve more. He wanted to be good enough for Billy to let him have it. 

"You're so wet and tight around me, Harrington," Billy groaned, his thrusts starting to get erratic but he aimed them for the same place. "I think I'm gonna fuck you all night. See what happens when you're stuffed full of my come, hm? Have you stay like that, walk around with it plugged up inside of you. Would you like that?"

" _Please_ ," Steve cried, nodding as best he could with Billy's hand still around his throat. "I'll love it. I'll love whatever you want to use me for."

"That's right," Billy panted, "you'll love what I want. The King of Hawkins gets everything he wants, baby."

Their mouths crashed together as Steve felt Billy fill him up, spurting inside of him with each heavy thrust. Steve opened up to him, Billy's claiming him and Steve giving in to it so completely. 

He didn't expect it when Billy's hand wrapped around his own cock, precise and tight as it stroked his length. Steve was spilling into his hand in seconds as soon as Billy's hand released his neck and air came rushing back into his lungs. Not that Steve's pleasure mattered. It was inconsequential.

As long as he made Billy come, as long as Billy was satisfied, nothing else was important.

Billy was gradually growing soft inside of him but that didn't matter either. He'll keep his King until Bily decides to pull out. Steve was where he belonged, Billy's weight on top of him, hot breath on his sore neck. Steve stroked his fingers through damp golden curls, waiting until Billy had something to say to him. 

"Soon, I'll be the King of everything when His plans are all done," Billy said, biting into his clavicle. Steve sighed happily at the mark that will surely be there in the morning.

Billy lifted his head enough to look down at Steve. He was the only one who got to put that possessiveness in the blond's eyes. He was the special one. He got to be chosen. 

The touch was softer when Billy ran his fingers along the brunet's ribs. "You did good for me, baby. I think I'll let you see that Henderson brat tomorrow. Have a little play date. How does that sound?"

Steve smiled. "Thank you, Billy."

He didn't know why Dustin still tried to fight Billy. It was all going to be so much better when the kids see how good it was to let Billy in. 

Steve will help them. After all, it will make his King happy.


End file.
